Ship's Log
by DarkDevon13
Summary: The Rogue Shadow Prototype stealth ship has been shuttling Starkiller- later called Galen- across the galaxy his entire life. She knows everything about him, and everything that goes on. I'm going to write from her side of the story. Please R
1. I am the Rogue Shadow

Ship's Log

_Hey, this is DarkDevon13 speaking and this is my first time posting a story for the Force Unleashed. I wanted to try and do something no one else has- go through the Force Unleashed from the Rouge Shadow's Point of View. I'm assuming the ship has a sentient computer brain like a droid- which includes a fully functional personality module so writing it won't sound like it was coming from- well an emotionless robot. So I'm just going to give it a try._

My name is the Rogue Shadow. I am not a human or any species of alien, or even a droid. I am a ship. And I'm a ship with one heck of a story to tell.

I was commissioned by Lord Vader to be his Secret Apprentice's prototype stealth ship. I have had eight different pilots over the course of my life.

My first pilot was an old Imperial sergeant who drove me like an ore barge, believe when I say this- It was quite unpleasant. I did not mourn his lose when he was… punished by Lord Vader.

My next six pilots were similar, and each of them were quickly replaced.

My last, and most current, pilot was Imperial Captain Juno Eclipse. Leader of Darth Vader's personal TIE Fighter Squadron the Black Eight. It was rare for a female to even be in the Imperial Navy, let alone rise to such a prestigious and enviable position.

To my knowledge, Starkiller had never had significant contact with females of his species, so I was sure if she lasted long enough, their interactions would be interesting to watch.

They first encountered each other after PROXY had attacked Starkiller with the training program of Obi-Wan Kenobi. As expected, Starkiller was easily able to defeat him, much to PROXY's lament.

He seemed surprised that his newest pilot was female, and I suppose that in trying to understand how to interact with her, he had PROXY access the Imperial records to find more about her.

"Is there a psychological profile in there too?" Juno asked, catching them red-handed. She did not seem amused by them invading her privacy. If they'd gotten into the psychological profile she'd have really been upset.

"Yes, but it's restricted" that droid may be the best (possibly only) of his class, he can barely understand sarcasm.

Starkiller's first truly exciting mission was hunting Jedi Master Rahm Kota, I thought that it would be a good challenge for him, he hasn't had much in his last few missions. I was starting to wonder if he was getting bored.


	2. Nar Shadda and Kota

Ship's Log Ch 2: Kota and Nar Shadda

_Hey! Hope this chapter is better than the last one, Lucasarts own everything_

XXXXX

The jump to Nar Shadda took less than five standard hours. My new pilot, Juno, had effortlessly plugged in the coordinates, planned the route, and simply jumped to hyperspace. I was impressed by her competence. PROXY had said she would be 'Impossible to reprogram', I simply told him to shut his vocal communication processor or I'd do it for him. I had certainly grown to like this fellow female. She was smart, capable, a fine pilot, and seemed to be an excellent foil to Starkiller's personality, and that was hard to find considering he had the emotional growth of a youngling. She also had the natural human trait of curiosity, which I have been told has an alarming tendency to kill felines.

Starkiller asked PROXY to review the target, Master Rahm Kota, and I have to say his information was skimpy compared to the things _I _could've dug up for him. But alas, he is usually only interested in the General's strengths and weaknesses. Too bad Jedi aren't known to list those kinds of things. So, as usual, Starkiller was on his own. Juno had offered her assistance by slicing into the Factory's mainframe and guiding him through the facility. I was surprised, I was led to believe that all his pilots did was shuttle him back and forth from his missions, one _assisting_ with his missions was certainly beyond me.

After dropping him off at a suspiciously open hangar bay- probably a trap- Juno Eclipse kept a steady hand and drove us away from all the action. A shame- I was looking forward to bobbing and weaving through the thick of it, lasers blaring, canon blasting. Oh, the very thought of it gets my engine going. But on the bright side, at least I didn't have to deal with the TIE Fighters. Those ships are a pain in the hyperdrive, always _so _arrogant; ugh, I can hear them now, _I blew up this many enemy ships, my so-and-so pilot had the greatest aim in the sector._ Pain. In. The. Hyperdrive. Letting their factory burn was fine by me. If I was organic, I would've smirked.

I did understand the tactical importance of losing the Nar Shadda factory, but High Command tactical importance almost never meant Darth Vader Importance. Credits, Starships, Imperial lives, all mean next to nothing to him. Is that a Sith thing, or does he just not care? Not that it meant much to me. But I have seen that in order to have a fulfilling existence, one must serve a purpose, and if hunting Jedi is the Dark Lord's one true purpose… Now, years later, I almost shudder at the thought.

As usual, Starkiller followed his assignment to the letter, but the strange thing to me was that I _never_ sensed the General's life signs fade away, they simply fell out of range. He must've sensed that too, because I didn't see the muscles in his jaw slack in the least like it usually did after he successfully completed a mission. Seeing his blatant avoidance of the cockpit, a certain blonde was keeping him on edge as well.


	3. Scars

Chapter 3: Scars

_Lucasarts own everything and thanks a ton for reviewing Z_

XXXXXXXXX

The return jump from Nar Shadda was quick and all too quiet; much like Starkiller himself, who was 'meditating' or as I like to call it 'hiding' in his chamber. Ugh, it was slightly annoying to me. The whole purpose of organic life was to find a mate and pass on genetic code to the next generation. How was he _ever_ going to fulfill that program if he didn't at least attempt to find a suitable mate- and I wanted to e a Grandship at least _once _before I was decommissioned.

At least Juno was giving it a shot at communicating with him, but with little progress to show for it. Can't blame the girl for trying, especially when the only other being on the ship was PROXY. In fact, it was PROXY's offhanded remark that caused her to stumble upon our dirty little secret in the first place.

"_Is there a psychological profile in there too?"_

"_Yes, but it's restricted.."_

The question must've been bugging her since the droid had mentioned it, because she didn't start looking for the file until _after _Starkiller left to report back to Vader.

It's common knowledge that most Imperials don't have access to their personal files. Some aren't even aware of its existence. But being the (former) leader of the Black Eight, Juno probably had the security clearance to find, if not read the contents of said file. Worried she might find something upsetting in the file, I quickly followed PROXY's data trail to the profile.

I'll give you the basic run down of what it contained (Psych wise) Juno Eclipse is extremely loyal to the Empire and will follow orders to the letter, but she lacks a certain ruthlessness that defines the Black Eight squadron. Strong moral code. Dedication to the Empire as a 'family' and mild promiscuity with fellow officers (probably going to have to delete that) points towards intense 'daddy issues" (probably going to have to delete that too).

But before Juno could see what I'd seen, she must've followed the wrong trail and somehow sliced into a live video feed of Starkiller- reporting to Darth Vader, and overhearing their plans to overthrow the Emporer- and as a side note, killing a Jedi named Kazdan Peratus, but more on that later. But before she could be detected by the Dark Lord's Arcane sense of knowing, she signed off and completely deleted her search history. Starkiller never concerned himself with his pilot's affairs, but she didn't know that yet. More than likely, she was just panicking.

"What should I do?" she whispered in a breathless voice, "I should tell someone, but who in their right mind would believe me?" A sigh "And Lord Vader is my immediate superior and-" She stopped mid-sentence, closed her eyes, leaned back into her pilot's chair and rubbed her temples. I bleeped my monitors, trying to be supportive. Juno opened her eyes and gazed down at me.

"Until I figure something out, I guess I'll just go along pretending like I didn't see anything. You won't tell on me, won't you girl?" I bleeped out in computer code _No, I wouldn't tell._

Juno gave a slight smile before saying, "Ships are so reliable," she got up to leave, but was barely out the door before I heard "Not like people." Her voice resonated with past sadness and disappointment.

And I thought Starkiller had brutal scars


	4. Snooping

_Hey, I'm getting better at this every chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading this! I may not be the bast writer, but I can only improve. But, unfortunately for me, you didn't come here to listen to me ramble. That's the Rouge Shadow's job. As usual, Lucasarts own everything._

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Junkyard Droids

After deleting some very incriminating details from Juno's personal file, I proceeded to do a full background check on her to see if there were any other _'surprises' _in store. Using PROXY's unlimited access, I sliced into the _Executor_'s security feeds and checked to see what everyone was doing. Was I spying? Yes. Was I good at it? You bet your Ion canon I was.

Starkiller and PROXY were at it again, this time the droid adopting the guise of a long dead Jedi Council member I couldn't remember the name of. Starkiller was winning, but PROXY always puts up a good fight. Now that I think back on it, the holodriod fought a lot like the young Sith Acolyte himself; always testing his limits, never giving up with a stubbornness that almost defied logic. The only difference was when PROXY tested his limits he would earn a few dents and burns, but if _Starkiller_ pushed too far past his limits, he could easily be killed. Deciding I was driving myself to worry, I switched off that particular feed.

Juno was in the refresher, not really doing anything. This puzzled me for a brief moment, then I realized she was just watching the holofeed from the nearest system. Not wanting to ruin her day more than it actually was. I switched off the holofeed.

I suddenly wasn't feeling nosy anymore.


End file.
